Electrical devices have electronic components that can generate, or be affected by electromagnetic interference (EMI, also known as radiofrequency interference). Sometimes it is critical to attenuate EMI so that the device will comply with governmental or industry standards. To attenuate EMI, one or more of the electronic components are placed inside of metal container (e.g., a “can”) that forms a Faraday shield around the component. The process of forming shielding around the electronic components is laborious and expensive. The walls of cans are formed into frames for each component by stamping or bending metal sheets. The frames are soldered to a printed circuit board (PCB), one or several electronic components are put inside of the frame, a metal top is placed over the frame, and the can is soldered shut. Because the dimensions of the can are larger than the electronic components, the can occupies more space on the PCB than the electronic components. This, in turn, may require the device to be larger than desired.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is EMI shielding and its method of manufacture that is inexpensive and easy to implement for a variety of differently shaped and dimensioned packages.